


When All You Said Was Nothing

by cheryljtay



Category: kbtbb, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gang Rape, Gratuitous Smut, KBTBB - Freeform, Multi, Pain, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryljtay/pseuds/cheryljtay





	1. Prologue

**MC POV**

 

_I’ve never really thought about it .  
_

_Not once - ever ._

_I know he’s that way . And of course I love him as he is . And of course I respect his privacy ._

_Or at least - ...maybe that’s what he want me to think ?_

_..._

_I DON”T KNOW ._

_I DON’T KNOW ANY LONGER ._

That was what went through my mind as I dragged the duffel bag - the only necessity I have through the lounge . 

_Stares of the others ._

_I guess they knew what was happening too ._

_Or at least what is going to happen ._

Nothing was done at least . None of them got up to stop me . 

_Fuck ._

_Neither was the cause of it all too ._  

Sitting at the corner of the sofa was Soryu . Yet all he did . 

And always did . 

He cleaned his gun . 

_Fine . He wants it to be that way ._

He doesn’t want to talk ? 

 _Fine . Same here ._  

Not looking back , all I did was get out of the lounge into the corridor and into the lift - slamming on the first floor button . 

The lift went down . 

_Slow ._

_Too slow ._

Like how our life seems to be . 

I thought all he was is quiet . As his nature . 

When we dated . _He was silent_ .

When we lazed around .  _He was silent_ .

When we made love for the first time . _He was silent_ .

When we cuddled . _He was silent_ .

When we had sex , I see the passion in his eyes - or at least even desire . 

At least that’s what I thought . Because SURPRISE -  _He was silent_ . 

I ACCEPTED IT ALL . 

But in all of our short one year together , it all broke - yesterday . 


	2. 1

**The Day Before**

 

 

I walked through the corridors in the headquarters of the Ice Dragon branch in Dubai .

Despite being the mafia , the Ice Dragon’s somehow are always able to snag a fair share of scariness and iciness , fun and laughter .

Clutching the box in my hand , I strode over to the main boss room , where Soryu is waiting .

The warmth from the lunchbox enveloped my palms , indicating that the omelette that Soryu loves so much is still warm within .

Happy to make him happy , a smile was plastered on my face as I placed one hand on the door , readying to open it .

But before I could twist the handle , bright heavy sounding laughs echoed through the room .

_That was weird ._

Wondering who was laughing in Soryu’s room , I opened a tiny crack in the door and peeked in .

It was a bunch of the Ice Dragon guys – Inui and Samejima included .

“And and and – did you see the look on boss face as Samejima mistook whip cream for shaving cream ?” Inui shouted .

Laughs burst through the room . Samejima’s reddened face brought a grin to mine .

That is – until I moved my line to sight to the man most central of the room , and of course the brightest one .

I couldn’t believe my own eyes .

_Soryu ._

_Grinning ._

_Laughing ._

_Smiling ._

_Talking ._

I felt my face contort and eyes pricked with tears that are threatening to drop .

_So he actually could make those kind of faces I’ve never seen on him before . Ever ._

_And its not with me that he makes them ._

“Ah . Princess !” Inui caught me .

All stop short to greet me and went back to their fun banter .

But after spotting me , Soryu’s face drops , and went back to its emotionless mask .

Seeing that brought a pang in my heart .

“Sorry guys ,” I started . “But could you leave for a moment ? I need to speak to Soryu .”

They all turned to me .

“Alone .” I added .

They all nodded their heads and left the room to me and Soryu .

His face still nothing on , start to stare at me .

“So , you could actually smile .” I pointed out .

_Heh . best case I could make you blush . Or you making a scary face when raising your gun ._

_Or at least see you release your orgasm in pleasure ._

Chuckling to myself , I daringly look into his obsidian eyes .

_Let the game begin ._


	3. 2

As if a staring contest between the both of us has started , the seconds tick by as none of us wavered .

I started to say something but Soryu beat me to it .

With just a sentence . As always .

One . Sentence .

“Always so bothersome . Nobody told you to come here to be a nuisance .”

_That was it ._

Not needing another push , I haughtily slammed the lunchbox down on his work desk .

And just stormed out .

By the time I went back to the penthouse , it was seven in the evening .

Angrily , I stormed about . Pulling off clothes from the closet and throwing them in the duffel bag I have .

There was nothing much to pack anyways .

Once I’m done , I managed to gather my thoughts and think through things .

_Maybe … just maybe . I’m acting too rashly ._

_Yeah . I should wait . And hopefully talk ._

Decided . I placed my bag on the edge of the bed and sat crossed legged in the middle of the white sheets .

The clock strikes eight .

 _It was still early_ .

The clock strikes nine .

 _The timing was still early_.

The clock strikes ten .

_He should be done ._

The clock strikes eleven .

 _He should be on his way back_ .

The clock strikes twelve .

_He should be here soon ._

The clock strikes one .

 _Why is he late_ _?_

The clock strikes two .

_Has something happened ?_

The clock strikes three .

_Is he all right ?_

The clock strikes four .

_Is he safe ?_

The clock strikes five .

_He better be ok ._

The clock strikes six .

…

The clock strikes seven again .

_Whatever ._

The clock strikes eight .

_What was I doing here again ?_

The clock strikes nine .

_I had it ._

The clock strikes ten .

_I got up ._

The clock strikes one minute pass ten .

_I left ._


	4. 3

**Present**

The elevator doors open with a ding .

_I won’t look back ._

I strode to the opened hotel doors .

The bright sun welcomes my dark hazy eyes .

And everything soon went black .

 

 

* * *

 

 

I awoke to harsh white lights in my face .

The clean smell of sterilised sheets .

The soft beep of the cold machines .

I rose .

“Miss , you’re up .”

I turned to my right – a man sporting a white coat .

A doctor ?

I set up straight .

“So how are you feeling ?”

“I …” I stammered . “I don’t really know . What happened ?”

“A passer-by called you in when you supposedly fainted one street away from Tres Spades Hotel . Do you remember ?”

“Ah … yes . Yes I do . Is there anything wrong with me , doctor ?”

“No ,” The doctor started , while scanning through my reports , I suppose . “Your charts say that you’re healthy – well , except that you’d need to increase your intake of calcium and nutrition . I’ll prescribe some vitamins and supplements for you to keep up with and support your body , now that it doesn’t just belong to you anymore .”

I paused .

And did a double take at the doctor .

Seeing my face , his eyes grew bigger .

“You didn’t know ?” He then squints his eyes . “Well , for everyone the symptoms differ . As for you , yours come at a later stage .”

“How …:” I gulped . “How far along … am I ?”

“Four weeks . Congratulations .”

I absorbed the information .

_I … I’m pregnant . With Soryu’s … With Soryu’s baby ._

I don’t really feel congratulated . But my eyes welled up at the notion that a life is growing inside me .

Once all the documents are settled , I readily left the hospital .

_Now … where should I go ?_

I didn’t know what to do .Before , I would have just thought to either move away to other prefectures , or overseas . And find a job , settle down there and all that .

But now …

_My baby ._

I didn’t know what now .

Thinking , I aimlessly strode to the park near the hospital .

Settling down on a bench , I overlook the open sky .

The bright red and orange soaked into my skin and I took it all in .

The sight of the ever huge Tres Spade is still in sight across the river bank .

I wonder if I could do it …

_Be a mom … I don’t know ._

“Hey ~ look what we have here !” Shouts called from behind me . “Isn’t that the fucking Ice Dragon’s Boss personal bitch ?”


	5. 4

**Soryu’s POV**

“Oi Sor ~” Baba started . “You sure you gonna let her go like this ?”

I paused , the white cloth stopped midway while cleaning my handgun .

“I’m not going to do anything . If nothing – she’s her own free person .”

Seconds of silence passed , and the gang left Soryu to his own devices and went back to their shits and giggles .

That is – until Kenzaki came up to the penthouse with an apprehensive expression .

“Mr. Ichinomiya , there are … _guests_ , who are claiming to be from the yakuza house of Kuzo . They are demanding to be let up here to meet you and Mr. Oh .”

Eisuke turned to look at Soryu .

The only things they knew about the Kuzo household is that they are notorious in running bars , nightclubs and whorehouses in their district , and that though they are in a midst of a two-year truce with the Ice Dragons , the contract is ending in a month’s time …

“Do you intend to talk about continuing the arrangement with them ?” Eisuke asked Soryu .

Soryu’s brow creased . “Not in the least . And I fully expect them to know that . Ever since the incident of them accusing my dragons in human trafficking to the police , they should know that any cooperation between us is never going to happen .”

“Still want to know what they are here for though ?”

“…” Soryu contemplated . “Fine , bring them up .”

Kenzaki bowed and left the penthouse .

Not more than ten minutes passed when the door opened and the pair of Kuzo underlings walked up to the group of bidders – grinning .

_With confidence ?_

That was weird – considering the situation they are in .

The well-groomed of the pair opened his mouth , “Evening , Mr. Oh . Master Kuzo send his regards .”

Soryu nodded in return . “Get back to the point . Why has he sent you here ?”

The pair of underlings turned to each other and grinned .

Soryu’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance .

“Well ,” The man slurred . “I supposed that you know Master Kuzo has a fine young daughter , no ?”

Sensing no reply from Soryu , the man continued .

“Master Kuzo knows that due to the recent problems both gangs faced , future alliances are … bleak . With much pain , he decided to give one of his daughters to you, as _goodwill_ .”

“Do tell Kuzo , that I refuse his offer . Any further prompt from your house and tell him to expect the dragons knocking on his door .”

A cynical laugh rose from the man .

“Mr. Oh , I’m afraid negotiations are not going to work .”

“I am not negotiating . It’s an order – and I’ll make it a threat if I have to .”

“Like I said Mr. Oh – you have no room to do so .” The man smirked . “After all , you have no choice but to comply .”

Soryu gave a glance to Samejiha and Inui . Both whom understood their boss and went straight to incapacitating them down with no trouble .

“Now ,” Soryu said as he stood towering over their knelt bodies . “What were you saying again ?”

Both men surprisingly still held no fear in them , and looked as if they held the whole world in their hands .

“Inui .” Soryu interjected .

“Yes boss !” Inui proceeds to fumble the men’s pockets and sleeves . Out came several items .

A gun , cigarettes , phone and papers . Thrown onto the lounge table when taken out .

Baba hummed while flipping through the items , and his hands paused with a dramatic hitch in his breath .

“Sor , you gotta look at this .” Baba breathe out .

Soryu turned and saw Baba lift out a piece of paper – no , photograph – out of the stack , and he too – ceased breathing .


End file.
